


Как по кругу

by la_petrich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_petrich/pseuds/la_petrich
Summary: И как по кругу. Он протягивает ему руку, а тот хватается за нее, чтобы не утонуть в чужом океане.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 5





	Как по кругу

**Author's Note:**

> Второй-третий год старшей школы.
> 
> Односторонние Киндаичи/Куними, Куними/Кагеяма, Кагеяма/Хината. У Хинаты все хорошо, и ему нет до них дела.

Куними тыкает его ручкой в спину и этот тычок насквозь укоризненный. Поразительно, как можно вложить в такой простой жест такие эмоции. Этот тычок в спину словно говорит «ну ты и обнаглел, я поражен, насколько ужасным ты можешь быть». Киндаичи поворачивается и смотрит вопросительно.

— На следующем уроке все-таки поменяемся местами, я из-за твоей широченной спины ничего не вижу, — он даже не приподнимается с парты, лежит головой на вытянутой руке и пальцами другой барабанит по столу. Хочется убрать прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, которую он сам сдувает, а она упрямо ложится обратно.

— Можно подумать, ты слушать будешь, — усмехается Киндаичи. Он и сам-то не особо слушает учителя на уроках, больше смотрит в окно или карандашом на полях рисует кривые картинки. — Сиди уже там, хоть заметно не будет, как ты спишь.

Куними прикрывает глаза и беззвучно смеется, только плечи дрожат. Проходят годы, меняется мир, становятся другими люди, только одно остается неизменным. Куними постоянно засыпает на уроках, насколько интересно бы ему ни было. У Киндаичи было время проанализировать этот факт, он приходил к выводу, что Куними просто нужно больше спать ночью. Но и двенадцати часов сна ему оказывалось мало.

Сейчас Киндаичи точно знает — Куними просто кот.

Откидываясь на спинку стула, пока учитель истории рассказывает что-то про мировой экономический кризис в прошлом веке, он чувствует, как между лопаток ему упирается длинная рука. И это почти осознанное мягкое прикосновение костяшек пальцев. Как на поле тычок в спину — напутствие на подачу.

И хотя их дружба это намного больше, чем просто отношения, завязанные на волейболе, его в их жизнях меньше не становится. В один момент Куними приходится проснуться, потереть глаза и, закинув сумку на плечо, потащиться вслед за Киндаичи в сторону спортзала.

На тренировках они последнее время работают вместе. Мизогучи, словно смеется над ними, заставляет Киндаичи блокировать Куними. И не понятно, что они отрабатывают, Яхаба сам объяснить не может — только пожимает плечами и пасует.

Киндаичи уже приелось лицо друга перед его собственным, когда они взлетают над сеткой. Он не будет спорить, если ему скажут, что у него красивое лицо, но сколько можно, а. А Куними это даже забавляет. Когда мяч в очередной раз отскакивает от крупных ладоней с напряженными пальцами и красиво ложится в угол площадки, Акира приземляется и усмехается в кулак.

— Что? — Киндаичи вытирает пот, щекотно стекающий по виску.

— Лицо у тебя такое на блоке, — он беззвучно хихикает, одной улыбкой и вздрогнувшими плечами. — На хомяка злого похож.

— А сам-то, — хочется обидеться, но не получается. У того смешинки в глазах играют добрые, ласковые. Можно только самому усмехнуться в ответ, поправить сползший наколенник и снова присесть под сеткой, чтобы наблюдать, как взлетает Куними.

Труднее становится после тренировочного лагеря, куда их приглашают Карасуно. Они впервые едут в Токио, двумя командами на одном автобусе. Перед ними туда и на обратном пути сидят Кагеяма с Хинатой, которые совершенно невозможны, долго препираются, на них шикает их капитан, громко цокает Тсукишима.

А когда те затихают, Куними тянется вперед, сжимает плечо Кагеямы, чтобы тот повернулся. Киндаичи сидит в наушниках и у его обиды потрясающий саундтрек, под который он, может быть, хотел бы однажды гулять за руку со своей первой любовью, а вместо этого наблюдает, как его друг обсуждает что-то с их бывшим товарищем по команде.  
И нет, он совершенно не хочет к ним присоединиться.

Им уже не тринадцать лет. Это уже не вернуть.

А потом начинаются смски. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но Киндаичи задевает.  
Они стоят на крыльце у школы, прижавшись друг к другу плечами, и ждут одноклассницу, которая должна принести им конспекты по темам, что они пропустили в тренировочном лагере. На улице холодно, Киндаичи жалеет, что не носит шапку, и прячет нос в намотанный на шею шарф.

У Куними в руках телефон, и он что-то печатает покрасневшими от холода пальцами.  
Будь это кто-то другой рядом, Киндаичи бы не решился. Его просто замучила бы совесть и все известные ему правила приличия. Он бы вспомнил о личных границах и постеснялся. Но между ними с Куними давно уже нет никаких границ, они и пароли от телефонов друг друга знают. Вот только поэтому Киндаичи делает так легко.

Поэтому он спокойно наклоняется и заглядывает в экран телефона Куними сверху. И от увиденного сразу хочется что-нибудь сломать.

— Переписываешься с Кагеямой? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно, может, разве что, с каплей любопытства. Чтобы звучало естественно.

— У него сегодня день рождения, — ровным тоном отвечает Куними. Однако одними поздравлениями их переписка не ограничивается. Кагеяма что-то отвечает ему, Куними набирает еще одно сообщение. Потом еще пару раз. И так пока в их руках не оказывается пара тетрадей с аккуратным девичьим почерком и не подходит время вечерней тренировки.

Сообщения от Кагеямы у него в телефоне Киндаичи замечает и на следующий день, и потом, и через неделю. Это происходит как-то незаметно, но в один момент он обнаруживает, что Куними одновременно болтает с ним о планируемом походе в спортивный магазин на выходных и набирает сообщение в телефоне.

С Киндаичи он так много не переписывается, хотя он любит слать Куними по вечерам какие-то свои мысли.

Когда они сидят у него дома перед экраном ноутбука, где неспешно мелькают начальные титры и заставка третьего по счету фильма за вечер, Куними потягивается, мстительно пихнув Киндаичи пяткой в голень, и уходит на кухню за еще одной пачкой чипсов. На смятом пледе остается лежать телефон.

Экран не заблокирован, Киндаичи оправдывает себя этим. Конечно, ему ничего не стоит ввести пароль, но так ведь проще. Иллюзия разрешения. Он захватывает взглядом последние пару сообщений. Обсуждение какого-то матча. А потом пролистывает в самое начало переписки, потому что знает — Куними не удаляет сообщения.

И Киндаичи просто интересно, когда это началось. Просто хочется посмотреть на дату.  
Первое сообщение отправлено первого июня.

«Удачи завтра» — первым переписку начал Куними. Странно, что потом ни он, Ни Кагеяма ее не закончили. И продолжают до сих пор. Июнь. Июль. Август. Сентябрь. Октябрь. Ноябрь. Декабрь. Полгода. Больше. С летних отборочных и почти до весенних национальных.

А он и не замечал.

— Что, фильм не интересный? — спрашивает вернувшийся Куними, бросая ему на колени пачку чипсов. Киндаичи смотрит вопросительно. — Ну, ты в стенку так таращился, вот я и подумал.

— Да не, — отмахивается он, надеясь, что выглядит естественно. — Прост задумался о какой-то ерунде.

— Ну, с тобой это бывает, давай тогда в начало отмотаем.

Почти семь месяцев Куними ни слова ему не говорил, пока он сам не заметил. И казалось бы, что такого, он имеет право общаться с кем угодно, он и с Яхабой переписывается периодически, и с Ватари почти каждый день. Но Киндаичи обидно именно из-за Кагеямы.  
Может, просто потому, что тому Куними скидывает мемы про итальянских волейболистов?

***

Они считают свои деньги в начале января, долго спорят с родителями и в итоге выбивают себе разрешение на каникулах на денек смотаться в Токио. Разумеется, посмотреть национальные. Куними что-то там вещает про то, какая классная команда Инаризаки. Киндаичи говорит, что Итачияма круче.

Оба знают, что будут смотреть только матчи Карасуно.

В тот момент, когда Куними улыбается уголком губ и, опираясь локтями на металлическое ограждение балкона, кладет подборок на сцепленные в замок руки, Киндаичи хочется отдать весь мир за него. За этот завороженный взгляд и ласковый восторг, пробивающийся сквозь привычное скучающее выражение лица.

Он прослеживает направление взгляда Куними. Там внизу, на оранжевой площадке Кагеяма лежит на полу с раскинутыми в стороны руками и тянется, уделяет особое внимание рукам и даже пальцам. И Киндаичи думает: «А он ему действительно нравится. Вот же облом». И от досады вырывается такой отчаянный вздох со стоном, что он не успевает остановить это.

— Ты чего? — оборачивается Куними и смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Да… — он судорожно пытается придумать оправдание, кладет руку на шею и не смотрит на друга. — Так… Просто подумал, знаешь… если они в финал пройдут, мы их игру уже вот так не посмотрим.

— Ага, — тянет Куними в ответ, возвращаясь взглядом на поле. — И правда обидно.

Ожидаемо парни побеждают. Киндаичи не сдерживается и кричит на последнем забитом мяче, что Карасуно лучшие. Рядом Куними прячет едва заметную улыбку в воротник олимпийки и тоже хлопает победителям. Группа болельщиков Карасуно, собравшаяся еще на первом году во главе с друзьями их тренера и сестрицой Танаки, зовет их к себе на следующий матч.

— Да мы вечером уже уезжаем, — с сожалением тянет Киндаичи.

У них есть вариант посмотреть еще матч Некомы или Камомедай, Куними задумчиво изучает расписание игр. А Киндаичи хочется потащить его гулять по Токио до самого вечера, когда настанет время возвращаться домой. Чтобы замерзнуть и тихонько жаться друг другу на крыльце вокзала.

Но они остаются подождать парней из Карасуно. Куними уговаривает. Стоя на балконе в холле, он прислоняется спиной к плечу Киндаичи, прикрывает глаза, и в этом жесте столько доверия, столько тепла, простого уюта и привычки. Они так часто прикасаются друг к другу, что Киндаичи на самом деле уверен, что их движения и позы идеально совместимы.

Киндаичи безбожно влюблен в прикосновения Куними, в его голос, манеру говорить и плавно, скупо жестикулировать. Глядя на него у себя на плече, Киндаичи понимает — он влюблен в самого Куними. Во все, что с ним связано.

Кроме одного.

Попросив подождать его тут, Акира спускается вниз и у раздевалки Карасуно спокойно ловит за рукав Кагеяму, когда тот выходит с сумкой на плече. Киндаичи благодарит богов за то, что вся суматоха сейчас в огромном зале на три площадки, а здесь, в холле одинокая тишина и редкие игроки, у которых уже прошли матчи.

Внизу парни о чем-то говорят, склонив друг к другу головы, Кагеяма достает телефон и протягивает его Куними, чтобы тот, ну да, записал ему свой номер. Они же до этого переписывались не в мессенджере, а в каком-то чате.

— Как насчет… — Куними говорит что-то, останавливая Кагеяму, слова для Киндаичи, стоящего наверху, теряются в шуме вываливших из раздевалки Карасуно. -…на выходных?  
Когда национальные уже закончатся, а учеба еще не начнется. Вот на тех выходных. На тех выходные, в которые Киндаичи хотел позвать Куними пересмотреть золотые матчи бразильской лиги. Вот облом. Он горько усмехается.

Акира внизу расслаблен и спокойно смотрит в глаза Кагеяме, они уже почти одного роста, хотя Куними все равно немного выше. Киндаичи думает, что не смог бы так, взять и пригласить куда-то. Они дружат уже черт знает сколько лет, с первого года средней школы, но позвать его куда-то, чтобы провести время только вдвоем, это проблема.

Ну, потому что он ему нравится. Потому что пошататься по торговому центру с Коганэ вообще не проблема. А вот просто пройтись с Куними до его дома — да, не так просто.  
Но быть Акирой Куними, значит, ко всему подходить с учетом плохого развития событий, принимать этот вариант заранее и мириться с ним.

Кагеяма молчит секунду. Две. Три. А потом — Киндаичи до побеления пальцев стискивает перила — кивает и что-то говорит, получая в ответ прикосновение к плечу и слабую, но счастливую улыбку. Киндаичи чувствует себя немного лучше, понимая, что только он сам и больше никто другой может разгадать эту улыбку. В ней облегчение и радость, а не просто усталость, как может показаться.

В этой улыбке весь страх перед возможным отказом.

И, блять, Киндаичи ненавидит Кагеяму. Так сильно.

***

С повзрослевшим Кагеямой интересно общаться. Они оба не особые болтуны, это правда, если предложат поговорить или пойти домой, то второй вариант будет в безусловном приоритете. И это сближает их — необходимость в ненавязчивом периодическом обсуждении не слишком важных штук.

Бывает, Кагеяма читает сообщение и не отвечает несколько часов. Куними в это время болтается по дому, успевает выпить несколько чашек чая, сделать домашку по математике, посмотреть пару серий аниме. И только потом приходит ответ.

«На тренировке завис» — чаще всего оправдывается Кагеяма.

А Куними не оправдывается никак. Просто читает сообщение, задумывается, перекатывается в кровати на другой бок, листает ленту в твиттере, бездумно ставит лайки, а потом вспоминает, что не ответил.

Их разговоры длятся днями. Матч между командами, за которые они болеют, проходит пять дней назад, скоро будет следующий, а они еще обсуждают предыдущий. И Кагеяма пишет очень увлеченно.

Когда их общение выходит за пределы волейбола и вообще спорта, Куними открывает для себя две ипостаси Кагеямы. Та, которая без ума от волейбола, пишет грамотно, красиво формулирует мысли, говорит подробно и логически последовательно. А другая, вторая, та, которая живет повседневную жизнь хаотичная, прямолинейная, скупая на выражения.

И это уже не тот Кагеяма, которого он знал в средней школе.

Момент, в который переписок и редких разговоров во время тренировочных матчей становится мало, Куними не замечает. Мысли о том, как они проводят время с Кагеямой появляются в его голове сами по себе не в определенное время, а странным путем вырастают из «надо ему написать об этом» в «вот бы посмотреть, как он отреагирует».

_Да, дорогой мой, это свидание,_ звучит в голове голосом Ойкавы, когда Куними вспотевшей от волнения рукой останавливает Кагеяму в холле Токийской арены.

Во время матча, засматриваясь на долгие розыгрыши и быстрые чекие движения игроков, он перебирает в голове сотню вариантов. Ходить на свидания только выглядит интересно и приятно только как концепт, когда читаешь об этом в книгах или видишь в фильме и думаешь «а вот неплохо бы и мне». Вся радужность перспектив рушится в момент, когда нужно перейти от идеи к действию.

Пойти на первое свидание с парнем. Пойти на первое свидание с парнем, с которым разорвал все дружеские отношения больше года назад. Пойти на свидание с парнем, который Кагеяма. Кагеяма на первом свидании в кино или кафе — вот вам новый локальный мем.

С Кагеямой надо так, как понимает он.

И Куними предлагает ему побегать вместе вечером. Если он откажется, можно будет спокойно сидеть дома, успокаивает себя он. На удивление это срабатывает. Приглашение. Кагеяма кивает и обещает написать в субботу.

Промучившись неделю, пока шли национальные, он вечерами лежал на кровати и думал. Вот точно то, чего нельзя делать. Хочется передумать. Рождаются нелепые оправдания, отмазки.

Быть влюбленным и смотреть издалека гораздо проще. Он натягивает теплый свитер и штаны, пальцы заранее становятся деревянными и не слушаются, когда нужно завязать шнурки на кроссовках. Время их встречи подойдет только через час. Наверное, все влюбленные ведут себя так тупо.

На Кагеяме совсем легкая форма для зимней пробежки, и его хочется согреть, хотя тот совсем не выглядит замерзшим. Это Куними вечно холодно зимой, как бы он ни одевался.

Первый круг они пробегают молча. На втором завязывается разговор о тренировках, и приходится сбавить темп. На третьем они переходят на шаг. Кагеяма случайно притирается плечом, горячий, жесткий, момент длится словно вечность. Разговор заходит на территорию далекую от волейбола.

Осмелев, Куними вытаскивает из-под воротника своей куртки второй наушник и самостоятельно засовывает его в ухо Кагеяме. Тот не сопротивляется, слегка хмурится, вслушиваясь в тихо играющую музыку. В лиловом свете почти севшего солнца он выглядит красивым, хоть фотографируй или молча восхищайся, как картиной в музее.

Вот прямо сейчас если его поцеловать, то можно нарваться на раздраженный крик. Или, может быть, он будет недоуменно хлопать глазами и открывать рот в попытках сформулировать вопрос. Не так уж хорошо Куними его знает, чтобы угадать реакцию. Ему нравится ощущать это море вероятностей в одном миге.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что слушаешь такое, — Кагеяма тянется к наушнику, как только наконец отмирает. Сейчас он его вернет и это будет обидно, но можно будет хотя бы двигаться более свободно, не боясь, что провод сильно натянется. Кагеяма поправляет наушник в ухе, и Куними двигается ближе, слыша только как кровь шумит в ушах и заглушает тихую музыку.

— Ну как-то разговор не заходил, — пожимает он плечами. Бежать вот так будет неудобно. И они шагают плечом к плечу. Кагеяма не жалуется, что Куними ломает его привычную вечернюю пробежку.

Ранняя зимняя темнота опускается на них в один момент. Вот только еще солнце бьет лучами над горизонтом, бросая призрачные блики. И вдруг уже их окутывает ночная синева. В такое время парочки любуются звездами и говорят о любви, Куними же про себя усмехается и вслушивается в приглушенный голос Кагеямы, который вдруг решает рассказать, какую музыку любит он.

А если взять его за руку, он сломает руку в ответ или позволит переплести пальцы? Может быть, просто решительно отстранится? Узнать слишком просто. Достаточно протянуть руку, но Кагеяма слишком заботится о своих руках, чтобы выйти в холод без перчаток. Слишком глупо просить его снять их.

Куними хочется быть неожиданностью для него. Не быть предсказуемым. Он выкручивается как может.

Когда они снова сталкиваются плечами, кренясь в сторону от слишком медленного шага, Куними на ощупь находит его запястье и забирается пальцами под рукав куртки. Рука у Кагеямы горячая, по его коже от прикосновений бегут мурашки.

— Замерз? — на всякий случай спрашивает Куними.

— У тебя руки холодные, — отвечает он. Однако руки не отнимает, позволяет обхватить широкое запястье, обвести пальцами жесткие сухожилия, надавить на вены.

В вечернем парке тихо, одинокие прохожие бредут по своим делам в стремительно темнеющем вечере. В одном ухе у Куними едва слышно играет музыка в наушнике. Он не носит перчатки без всякого умысла, просто не любит снимать их каждые пять минут, чтобы ответить на сообщение или просто еще зачем по привычке залезть в телефон.

— Извини, — говорит он, но не отпускает руку Кагеямы.

— Да не, нормально все, — Кагеяма тянет руку на себя, и Куними с легким сожалением разжимает пальцы. Незаметно поджимает губы от легкой досады, а когда снова переводит взгляд на Кагеяму, то едва не давится вдохом. Он стягивает перчатки, комкает их и сует в карман, а потом сам берет Куними за руки. И эти прикосновения по-настоящему обжигающие.

«Слушай, ты хотел бы когда-нибудь прыгнуть с парашютом? Это, наверное, круто» — Киндаичи периодически скрашивает его вечера неожиданными сообщениями с мыслями, которые приходят ему, пока он смотрит телевизор. Обычно Куними радуется этим сообщениями, но сейчас, боже, сейчас это так не вовремя. Не то чтобы Куними не хочет развивать эту мысль, просто только что он отпустил руку парня, который заставляет его голову кружиться, чтобы прочитать вот это сообщение.

Он кладет телефон в карман и выдыхает, качая головой. Улыбается уголком губ.

— Хотел бы прыгнуть с парашютом? — поворачивается он к Кагеяме, чье лицо оказывается слишком близко. Так близко, что и в темноте можно увидеть, как в синих глазах отражается тупое недоумение. Забавное выражение. Такого Куними у него еще не видел.

— Это ты к чему?

— Да так, просто, — он почти смеется.

— Хотел бы, наверное, — пожимает он плечами.

— Так и знал.

С повзрослевшим Кагеямой так просто. Оказывается, он умеет разговаривать, у него куча мнений по поводу всего. И он всегда говорит, что думает. Поэтому когда они прощаются, едва стоя на ногах, и Куними, наматывая наушники на руку, говорит:  
— Это вообще-то было свидание.

Кагеяма отвечает:  
— Ага. Я догадался, когда ты взял меня за руку. В следующий раз заранее предупреждай.

Сдержать счастливую улыбку просто невозможно. Хорошо, что они расходятся в разные стороны, и со спины просто не видно, насколько тупо улыбается Куними. Он прикрывает глаза ладонью и мысленно напоминает себе дышать. В следующий раз. И кивает в пустоту — _хорошо, в следующий раз обязательно_.

***

Куними убеждает себя, что не ждет ничего особенного от этих встреч. Не старается выглядеть как-то особенно хорошо, не приходит на полчаса раньше, хотя честно собирается заранее и, как полный дурак, сидит на полу под дверью своей комнаты, пока не подойдет время выходить. Он не делает много того, чего хотел бы делать.

Возможно, он сдается один раз, когда решает встретить Кагеяму после школы. Это понедельник, когда в Сейджо нет вечерней тренировки, а Карасуно снова занимаются до темноты. Куними знает, что у него есть время, но он никуда не уходит, терпит мерзкие февральские ветра, поглядывая в сторону открытого спортзала.

Кагеяма всегда уходит одним из последних, так было еще в средней школе. Стоило только тренеру сказать «Все свободны», Куними одним из первых оказывался в раздевалке и первым делом садился полчаса позалипать в стену от усталости. Именно поэтому он уходил тогда одним из последних. И видел Кагеяму в зале.

«Хочешь погулять после тренировки?» — пишет он ему, когда от особенного холодного порыва ветра волосы падают на глаза и стынут уши.

Ждать ответа глупо. Телефон Кагеямы, скорее всего, валяется где-нибудь в клубной комнате, пока тот до изнеможения пасует Хинате в зале. Это даже не обсуждается, Хината тоже там. Куними привык к этому еще за время их переписок.

«Сегодня с Хинатой совершенствовали широкую», «Хината учился пробивать пайп», «Хината уговорил меня…», «С Хинатой после тренировки…» и так до бесконечности. Почти каждый день. Потому что Карасуно отдыхают только в воскресенье. И все равно эти двое могут порой тренироваться даже в выходной.

Куними осведомлен о таких мелочах из жизни Кагеямы, он выхватывает их из переписок и любовно коллекционирует в памяти. Время подъема, любимый завтрак, на какие уроки он может забить, если устал, сколько раз пересматривает любимые моменты в матчах, что обязательно делает перед сном. И ему просто интересно, запоминает ли Кагеяма о нем что-то подобное.

Ветер становится совсем безумным. Пара брошенных в воздух слов не улавливают собственные уши. Дорога от школы тянется пустынной лентой в сторону городских окраин и горных тропинок. Звезды в небе здесь капризные, прячутся за тучами, сверкают обманчиво и прячутся.

Сообщение все еще висит в их диалоге непрочитанным.

А свет в спортзале гаснет, когда Куними уже теряет всякую надежду на прогулку и на свои обычные вечерние планы. К чертям летит домашнее задание и пара серий того странного аниме, которое они обсуждают всей командой перед тренировкой.

Ветер доносит пару голосов, делая его невольным слушателем чужого разговора. Цепь велосипеда звенит словно совсем рядом, а парочка в черных костюмах медленно плетется вдалеке. Возможно, они сами не слышат, о чем их разговор. Смесь каких-то звуков, оскорблений, смеха и долгих задумчивых рассуждений.

Куними выходит из тени деревьев тогда, когда Кагеяма с Хинатой выходят за ворота. Он замерз и хочет посмотреть себе в глаза. Вот что эти чувства делают с ним. Заставляют творить несусветные глупости.

— Эй, Куними! — Хината замечает его первый и машет высоко поднятой рукой. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Очередной порыв ветра заставляет их всех поежиться прежде, чем начать двигаться. Рядом с подпрыгивающим на месте Хинатой напряженно поднимает голову от телефона Кагеяма.

— Прости, только сейчас прочитал, — он разворачивает к Куними телефон, демонстрируя на экране сообщение. — Ты давно ждешь?

— Нет, — он качает головой, скашивая взгляд на Хинату, который вопросительно смотрит на них, словно совсем не понимает, что происходит. — Минут десять, может.

В молчании, повисшем между ними троими, ветер гоняет сотню вопросов. Кагеяма засовывает руки в карманы, расправляет плечи, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть. Напротив него Куними поправляет ремень школьной сумки и смотрит в упор. Хината переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Акира…

— Ладно, уже…

— Хэй, ребят, я пожалуй…

Все решают заговорить одновременно. И Куними замечает — он на самом деле очень внимательный, но хорошо, что не многие об этом догадываются. Он замечает, как Кагеяма начинает свой раздраженный взгляд на нем и только через мгновение спохватывается и переводит его на Хинату. Тот пораженно раскрывает рот, хлопает глазами и громко, долго рассыпается в извинениях.

— Правда, я поеду, — никто и сказать ничего не успевает, а Хината уже запрыгивает на свой велосипед и, извинившись еще раз десять, развивает первую космическую, уходя на свою личную орбиту. Самый понимающий из всех людей, что когда-либо встречал Куними.

На неосвещенной дороге огненно-рыжая макушка быстро теряется из виду, они оба провожают его взглядом, пока ветер не перестает доносить до них мерный быстрый треск велосипедной цепи. Краем глаза, наблюдая за Кагеямой, Куними думает, а знает ли тот, насколько легко сейчас прочесть все по его лицу. Вся его невозмутимость на площадке с лихвой окупается за ее пределами.

— Акира, — голос низкий и жесткий. Может быть, немного злой. По лицу Кагеямы трудно что-то понять сейчас, но выглядит он так, будто собирается раскатать его по площадке. Так он смотрит на соперников. Как на заклятых врагов.

Тягучее чувство страха закручивается в липкий водоворот где-то в животе и поднимается вверх, сковывает стальной хваткой горло. Куними не может подобрать слова. Он не понимает, что надо говорить.

— Да? — спрашивает он и решительно подходит ближе. — Слушай. Уже действительно поздно для прогулок. Извини.

Плечи Кагеямы опускаются, и он весь медленно расслабляется и слегка тускнеет, словно сливается с темнотой. Он еще раз долго смотрит за спину Куними тяжелым взглядом и выдыхает.

— Тебя проводить домой? — спрашивает он Кагеяму, заставляя того посмотреть на него и хотя бы договорить то, что он собирался. Пусть хоть огрызается на него, хоть кричит.  
Куними уже в сотый раз жалеет о решении придти сюда. Глупо было бы надеяться, что его будут рады видеть в любое время.

— Я тебя провожу, — говорит Кагеяма резко, хватает его за руку слишком сильно и дышит часто. Все еще злится. Но сдерживает изо всех сил. Странно наблюдать за ним таким. Куними переплетает с ним пальцы и представляет себе высоченную дамбу, которая сдерживает бешеный поток. А тот бьется в нее и преграда идет трещинами.

_Только не на меня. Нет_. Он ласково гладит руку Кагеямы, притирается плечом. Молчит и думает. Все произошедшее должно что-то значить, Куними почти улавливает смысл, тянется к нему, скользит кончиками пальцев, а тот уносится вперед, скрипя велосипедной цепью.

На повороте к его дому Кагеяма целует его. Прижимается губами к губам и судорожно выдыхает. Протянутая рука сжимается в пустой кулак. Нет, смысл пока еще не пойман. Но он рядом.

***

— Я влюблен в Кагеяму, — Куними лежит на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. На груди у него покоится раскрытый учебник по биологии обложкой вверх, страницы собираются в гармошку, мнутся. А сам он закидывает руки за голову, безэмоционально смотрит в потолок и выдает вот такое.

Киндаичи у себя за столом останавливается, замирает, хмурится. Медленно осколки самого себя в кучу собирает и переводит взгляд на друга. Тот вообще никак не меняется после своих слов. И Киндаичи чувствует, что явно тормозит в ходе мыслей.

За стеной слышится игривое рычание собаки, наверное, отец опять дразнит ее любимой игрушкой. Комната вокруг становится чужой, знакомые стены, привычные вещи на своих местах вдруг кажутся странными, словно он здесь впервые, но при этом откуда-то знает, где что лежит.

Куними на диване вздыхает и, убрав учебник в сторону, нелепо садится. Одна нога свешивается на пол, вторая сгибается в колене и падает на бок. Он опирается руками позади себя. Растерянный и задумчивый.

— Давно? — Киндаичи хочет признаться, что знает. Только слепой не заметит этих взглядов.

— Не знаю. Очень, — потерянно говорит он, трет нос тыльной стороной кисти. Вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны да так и замирает, упираясь ладонями в колени. В стене напротив него расползается черная дыра, в которую летит спокойствие, привычная жизнь и их последние надежды.

Молчание между ними обычно удобное, уместное. Сейчас оно давит на виски до головной боли. У Киндаичи ощущение, что он слышит треск и грохот, с которым рушится все прежнее между ними. Прямо напротив него Куними шагает в океан и тонет, не в силах выдержать течения, а Киндаичи протягивает ему руку, которой тот не замечает.

Они собирались готовиться к тесту. Набрали учебников и еды, закрылись в комнате, даже попросили маму Киндаичи не трогать их до утра, чтобы ни на что не отвлекаться. Куними честно хватает на два часа.

На закате он ломает все. В первую очередь самого Киндаичи.

«Вот как это выглядит со стороны» — думает он, рассматривая друга, который сутулится в неудобной позе на диване и обнимает огромного мягкого Тоторо. От того, как тот беззащитно прижимает игрушку к груди, у Киндаичи перехватывает дыхание. И щиплет в глазах. Вот как он сам он выглядит, когда Куними смотрит на Кагеяму.

Лучше бы он этого не говорил.

Неозвученное это чувство лежало рядом с ними незаметно и просто было, словно спящий кот. Периодически Куними протягивал руку и ласково гладил его, зарываясь пальцами в длинную шерсть. Кот не мешал, никуда не лез и просто существовал как факт. И Киндаичи знал, но имел возможность не думать о нем, наслаждаясь их созданным годами дружеским уютом.

Сказав это вслух, Куними будит кота. Тот просыпается, потягивается, забирается ему на колени, мурчит, и все внимание принадлежит ему. А Киндаичи терпеть котов не может, он абсолютно точно собачник. Но безнадежно влюбленный Куними выглядит, как побитый щенок. И от этих тупых аналогий у него скулы сводит до тошноты.

Он хочет сочинять для него стихи, а выходят одни кривые строчки на последней странице в тетради.

— Ты говорил ему?

— Мы с января встречаемся.

Фразы вылетают одновременно, замирают в широком пространстве между ними и плавно опускаются, растворяясь. Киндаичи широко раскрывает глаза, так легко изобразить удивление. Он знает.

— Ты не выглядишь радостным, — тихо говорит Киндаичи. Когда он садится на диван, Куними приходится подвинуться, подтягивая колени к груди, почти сжимаясь в комок. И Ютару чувствует себя огромной помехой, не зная, куда деть свои длинные ноги, огромные руки, широкие плечи. Он занимает столько места физически. Его мысленное присутствие в жизни Куними, наверное, такое же огромное и так же сильно мешает существовать.

Он — огромная клякса на музейном шедевре. Вот кто он. И это никак не исправить.

— Потому что он не влюблен в меня, — пожимает плечами Куними и смотрит в пол. Огромный игрушечный Тоторо устраивается между ними, и парни приваливаются к нему с обеих сторон.

Снова рычит и ругается собака, голос мамы недовольно кричит с кухни просьбу вести себя спокойнее. В замирающей тишине слышно, как скрипит процессор компьютера. Рядом Куними барабанит пальцам по своей коленке и кусает губы. Тоскливо, что хочется выть. Киндаичи закрывает глаза, слегка покачиваясь, чтобы не поддаться этому желанию.

— Не знаю, чем я думал, когда начал все это. Он был… ну, не против, знаешь. Что бы я ни делал, он соглашался. У него был шанс сказать мне, что типа не, не хочу, не надо, — обычно насмешливо-спокойный голос Куними дрожит, он говорит прерывисто, кусая губы. — Но я сказал, что это свидание, и он такой «окей, ладно». Я взял его за руку, а он даже перчатки свои дурацкие снял. И он поцеловал меня, чтоб его. Первый.

— А с чего ты решил тогда что он не влюблен в тебя? — Киндаичи непонимающе хмурится.

— Он… Не знаю, ты, наверное, не замечал, да и зачем тебе… На Хинату он так смотрит, знаешь, как на олимпийское золото. Мне кажется, он убьет за него. И вот недавно я решил встретить его после тренировки, потому что идиот, если тебе нужны причины… А они вместе шли. Хината, когда меня увидел, уехал сразу, а Тобио… Мне казалось, он… ну, он так злился… и я подумал, что он ударит меня или еще что такое. А он меня до дома проводил и поцеловал. Хотя до этого оторваться от Хинаты не мог. Тупость какая-то, ничего не понимаю… — его переполняют какие-то чувства, Киндаичи кажется, что может видеть, как боль и обида выплескиваются из чаши предела Куними. Он уже не говорит, он судорожно бормочет на грани слышимости. И, честно говоря, Киндаичи никогда до этого не видел вот такого Куними — потерянного и разбитого.

Хочется сделать что-то.

И Киндаичи задерживает дыхание, протягивает руку к плечу Куними. Мягко сжимает, гладит, забираясь пальцами под рукав футболки. Кожа у него прохладная, но он всегда такой. Вечно мерзнет.

Судорожно выдохнув, Куними еще сильнее наваливается на огромную игрушку, почти ложась через нее на Киндаичи. И тот ненавидит себя. Так сильно ненавидит за то, что наслаждается этой близостью. Возможностью касаться и быть рядом. За то, что ему хватает даже этого. Хоть бы было всего лишь все вот это, большего и не надо. Только бы Куними никогда не пропадал из его жизни, не отдалялся, не уходил.

— Мне тоже кое-кто нравится. И он тоже не влюблен в меня, — говорит вдруг Киндаичи. Он правда слишком близок к тому, чтобы сказать «ты».

— Расскажешь? — Куними поднимает голову, и их лица оказываются прямо напротив друг друга в нескольких дюймах. В слабом желтом свете настольной лампы его глаза красные, но совершенно сухие.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — Ютару качает головой. В конце концов он такой слабак и трус в отличие от Куними.

— Ладно.

В очередной раз за вечер они замолкают. Воздух в комнате холодный, колючий, и вдохи горчат на языке.

— Хреново это все.

— Ага.

Через какое-то время, что часы на стене отсчитывают мерными тяжелыми тиками, Акира берет учебник и начинает читать вслух. Тест через два дня и его все равно придется сдавать, независимо от того, как и в кого они влюблены.

***

— А что, боишься?  
— Тебя? Еще чего.  
— Того, что кто-то придет.  
— До вечера никого не будет.  
— Отлично.

Они перешептываются в прихожей, пока спешно скидывают кроссовки и куртки. Хватаются за руки, коротко целуются, и Куними ведет его за собой. Торопливо, жадно, словно боится, что он сейчас уйдет или — еще страшнее — исчезнет.

Навалившись спиной на захлопнувшуюся за ними дверь, Кагеяма тянет его на себя. Они сталкиваются руками, плечами, лбами, нервно и взволнованно вздыхают. Касаются остро, больно, стараясь быть ласковыми. По крайней мере, Куними старается, за Кагеяму говорить он не решается. Что у того в голове до сих пор не понятно.

У Кагеямы длинная бледная шея и широкий сильный размах плеч. Стройная атлетичная фигура. Куними скользит ладонями с шеи по плечам, по груди, ведет кончиками пальцев по животу и подцепляет пояс школьных брюк. Перестать касаться невозможно. Мир взорвется, если руки потеряют ощущение тепла и мягкости его кожи.

Когда ныряешь в воду на большой глубине появляется ощущение бесконечности, которая обволакивает, затягивает в себя и не отпускает. В первую минуту становится страшно до частых панических вдохов и нелепых движений. А потом приходит легкость и свобода.

Глядя Тобио в глаза, Акира хочет утонуть в нем целиком. Ему уже не страшно.

Он целует Кагеяму медленно, глубоко. Притирается к нему всем телом, обнимает обеими руками за шею и не может сдержать шумного выдоха, когда чувствует, как тот поддается. Пальцы собирают в кулак длинные волосы на затылке, отчего волнительные мурашки бегут по спине.

В первый раз хочется без долгих действий, просто хочется. Они путаются в рукавах, трясущимися руками спешно расстегивают ремни. И у Кагеямы, всегда такого собранного Кагеямы, который четко управляет своими действиями, у него не слушаются руки, когда он пытается расстегнуть пуговицу на своих брюках. Куними чувствует губами, как бегут по его коже мурашки, когда усмехается куда-то в шею, а потом игриво кусает под ухом.

Воздух вязкий, на двоих его не очень хватает. Перед глазами мерцают звезды. Говорят, когда тонешь, если закрыть глаза, можно увидеть космос. Куними видит его в глазах Кагеямы. Ровно до тех пор, пока он смотрит на него. А потом его веки тяжело опускаются.

Эмоции на лице Тобио всегда резкие, будто грубо выточенные из камня. В одном выражении со стиснутыми зубами, нахмуренными бровями и едва заметной усмешкой может быть что угодно от злости до странного мученического удовольствия.

Он бездумно, жадно шарит руками по телу Акиры, жмется к нему. Это так жарко, что кажется, они плавятся. Как будто тонут оба, но не в бескрайнем океане, а в жерле вулкана. Мир вращается под ними от самых простых и до смешного привычных движений руками.

Куними вдруг открывает Кагеяму с новой стороны. Или же, наоборот, просто видит его четче и яснее. Когда кажется, что ближе уже некуда, между ними рушатся последние границы. Он узнает, что Тобио нравится резко и медленно, нравится кусать губы. И голос у него становится хриплым, но не мягким и бархатным, а похожим на угрожающий крик ворона.

А если провести языком по ямочке за ухом и спуститься на ключицы, крепко вжимая его в подушки всем телом, то он будет выгибаться и, возможно, именно это заставить его кончить со стоном. И этот стон разрушит весь мир Акиры одним своим едва слышным звуком. Эта боль мерзко жжет где-то в груди, а в паху невыносимо тянет, и он не в силах сдержать отчаянно всхлипа, когда кончает, пачкая одеяло.

Все плывет. И он благодарит небеса за то, что Кагеяма не пытается спихнуть его с себя, потому что руки совершенно не слушаются первые несколько минут.

— Я сейчас, — шепчет Куними, как только перед глазами немного проясняется.  
Поднимается, тело едва слушается, словно он кукла, набитая ватой. Резко становится холодно и неловко. Он хватает с кресла первую попавшуюся футболку и ныряет в коридор, так и не застегнув брюки.

Пролетев в два шага по коридору, словно собирается сбежать на другой конец света в четырех стенах, Куними закрывает дверь ванной и прижимается к ней спиной.

— Да ну, — шепчет он, сползая на пол. Других слов у него нет. Он знал, что так будет. Не чувствовал, не предполагал, он именно знал. Но все равно пошел на это.

_«Хината…»_ — болезненно звенит в ушах надорванный шепот с судорожным выдохом. Кагеяма выдохнул это так тихо, почти одними губами. Может быть, если бы в ушах шумело чуть сильнее, если бы Куними не сдерживался, боясь чего-то, если бы не был так сосредоточен и просто отдавался чувствам, то он бы и не услышал.

Он не хотел этого слышать. И не хочет, чтобы это звучало в его голове сейчас.

— Боже блять, — Куними выдыхает и, всхлипнув, утыкается носом в колени. Плакать он не умеет. У него просто нет слез.

И злиться не умеет. А это мог бы быть самый легкий вариант. Схватить резко за горло, заставить посмотреть в глаза и, задыхаясь от ярости, прорычать «Повтори» прямо на ухо. Куними никогда не испытывал таких чувств. Слишком для него. Выше установленной меры его вспыльчивости. Весь его предел — гневный прищур и тяжелый выдох, когда кто-то без спроса трогает его вещи.

_«Хината…»_ — эхом отдается в мыслях. И это не злит, а просто тихо уничтожает его.

Он всего лишь человек. Он слаб. Он просто хочет ощущения любви.

Куними подставляет лицо под воду из крана, растирает глаза и смотрит на себя в зеркало. С мокрой челки капает вода, взгляд после попытки улыбнуться становится даже счастливым и спокойным. Спасибо природе, родителям, генам — кому еще? — за то, что дали ему такое безразличное выражение лица. Потому что на самом деле внутри он сжимается в комок и просто плачет.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Кагеяма сидит на краю кровати растрепанный, однако одетый и с накинутым на плечи гакураном. В руках он вертит телефон Куними.

— Тебе Киндаичи звонил, — говорит Кагеяма.

— Ага, у нас тренировка через час, мы всегда вместе ходим, — отвечает Акира.

— Ясно.

Единственное, за что в этот вечер Куними действительно ненавидит себя, так это за то, что целовать Кагеяму все так же приятно. Нет отвращения, чувства никуда не пропадают.  
Больно, обидно, но так хорошо, когда тот на пороге его дома держит его за руку и целует долго и медленно. И они оба делают вид, что все было отлично.

Кагеяма ничего не говорил.

Куними ничего не слышал.

***

У парня длинные крашеные волосы с отросшими корнями, он мягко улыбается и слегка сутулится. Не кричит, как все болельщики, а тихо стоит, опершись локтями на парапет балкона, и заинтересованно наблюдает. Внимательный, любопытный зритель — любимый тип болельщиков у Куними. Он думает, они могли бы подружиться с этим парнем.

На той стороне площадки Кагеяма перед пасом бросает взгляд в ту же сторону, где стоит тот парень. А потом туда же открыто и радостно смотрит Хината. Конечно, перед этим он пробивает разминочный пас. Быстро и красиво, в третий метр. Приземляется, отбегает в боковой аут и, подняв голову, широко машет рукой. Его улыбкой можно было бы осветить весь спортзал.

Кагеяма тяжело смотрит на него.

Парень на балконе коротко мажет кистью по воздуху, но в этом движении столько симпатии. Вот это энергия между ними, думает Куними на секунду перед тем, как из-за сетки ему в руки прилетает мяч. Он без лишних движений одной ногой шагает в сторону, складывает руки вместе, и мяч, ударившись о запястья, невысоко подлетает вверх.

— Пайп! — негромко кричит он связующему-первогодке у сетки. И продолжает разминку.

До конца матча Куними запрещает себе думать о Кагеяме как о предмете своей симпатии. Выходя на разминочную подачу, он видит, как тот встает в стойку для приема, и подает насмешливый планер, который падает прямо у него между ног. Это игра здесь не будет никакой мести, обиды и ссор. Просто кто-то выиграет.

Куними оглядывается в сторону Киндаичи у судейского стола. Там они с Ямагучи разыгрывают подачу. В белой форме с первым номером и капитанской отметкой друг кажется взрослым и охренеть каким ответственным. Как будто и не он сегодня по пути на матч говорил, что боится не пробить сумасшедший блок Карасуно.

— Прекращай, — просто говорит Куними, когда Ютару возвращается и объявляет, что они начинают в приеме. Говорит, потому что видит, как тот снова начинает загоняться и теряется, бросая взгляды в сторону соперников.

— Просто этот их Тсукишима вместе с Кагеямой…

О, вот о ком Куними точно не собирается сейчас слушать.

— Мне нужно напоминать тебе, что я всегда страхую блок? Или ты сам вспомнишь? — он кладет руку ему на спину между лопаток, твердо и внушительно, отчего тот сразу выпрямляется и расправляет плечи, наконец становясь похожим на капитана Сейджо, Киндаичи Ютару. И выглядит даже на пару сантиметров выше.

Символично, что игру начинает подача Кагеямы, которая летит в котел между игроками и, когда Куними принимает ее, упав на колени, тот даже не смотрит на него. Зато вся команда кричит что-то про отличный сэйв. Его пытаются заставить выкладываться с первого мяча, он чуть не просит замены до середины второй партии, потому что к горлу вдруг подкатывает тошнота и отвращение ко всему.

На последнем тайм-ауте в третьей партии Куними наконец чувствует, что сейчас упадет и кому-то придется нести его отсюда, потому что вставать он не собирается. Запрокинув голову, он одним ухом слушает жесткие распоряжения Мизогучи, воодушевляющие речи Киндаичи. А вторым улавливает, как в Карасуно шумно, там их тренер ругает первогодок, Кагеяма и Хината орут друг на друга. Они все машут крыльями и выглядят, как стая воронов.

На балконе ему снова попадается тот парень со светлыми кончиками волос и в мешковатой черной толстовке. Он смотрит на Хинату, а тот отвечает ему сияющим взглядом. У них все отлично, это понятно любому без пояснений. Достаточно заметить, как парень показывает ему что-то руками и качает головой, а тот в ответ поднимает вверх два больших пальца. Куними без понятия, что это может значить, но он восхищен ими.

Матч они проигрывают. Для Куними это очевидно. Однако очевидно в той же степени, как было если бы они выиграли.

Парня с балкона зовут Кенма. Их знакомит Хината, громким криком выцепив из толпы.

— Эй, Куними, Киндаичи, идите сюда! — он подпрыгивает, чтобы его было видно и машет обеими руками. Кагеяма рядом выглядит мрачнее тучи.

От финального свистка проходит совсем немного времени, и вся игра еще только собирается в голове по кусочкам, плавающим как в каком-то молоке. Поверх них накладываются сухие объятия с Тобио, счастливые возгласы Хинаты, который держит своего парня за руку, приобнимает за плечи, а тот скромно прячет взгляд за длинной челкой и благодарит их за красивую игру, которую было приятно посмотреть.

Как Киндаичи уводит его в раздевалку, Куними не совсем понимает. Не чувствует, как разжимает пальцы на руке Кагеямы, не осознает, что его тащат под руку. Но он благодарен Ютару, хоть тот и злится. Он не выглядит опасным в гневе, от его выпученных глаз и сморщенного носа не хочется забиться в угол, а, наоборот, хочется обнять и погладить по голове.

— Забей, — говорит Куними ему и уходит в душ. Он не собирается слушать, как команда перетирает игру.

На улице стоит невыносимая жара и после пропахшего потом спортивного зала хочется только убраться отсюда подальше. Лучше домой, лечь под прохладный кондиционер, достать банку мороженого и не вставать до конца лета. Куними дергает себя за воротник футболки, пытаясь создать под ней поток воздуха, и прячется в тень, отбрасываемую зданием.

Киндаичи еще нет. Куними почти решает вернуться и стоически выдержать эти разговоры о поражении. Он их не любит, эти разговоры. А Киндаичи капитан и это его работа, а они все еще лучшие друзья. Такая очевидная вещь, что Куними тяжело вздыхает и мысленно спрашивает себя, как он мог так затупить.

Да, Кагеяма ломает все опять.

Из служебного выхода тот вылетает следом за Хинатой, они о чем-то громко спорят, машут руками. Куними слышится имя «Кенма» низким голосом Кагеямы, таким тоном говорят о том типе соперников, на месте которых страстно хотел бы оказаться. В ответ Хината подпрыгивает от возмущения на месте и заходится в быстром бормотании, и Куними не успевает осмысливать его слова.

Он осторожно отступает в сторону, прячась. Между ними всего несколько шагов. Страшно дышать и шевелиться. У Куними возникает ощущение, что он читает чужой личный дневник. Правда, это не то мерзкое сравнение с копанием в белье. Это именно какая-то сокровенная тайна, которую люди записывают на страницах, которые никто не прочитает, и прячут под матрас. Только у них двоих тайна фейерверком взлетает в воздух.

— Он лучше, чем я? — Кагеяма спрашивает это слишком громко, хватает Хинату за руку, не давая уйти. — Скажи, он лучше, чем я?! — это больше похоже на яростное рычание, чем на простой гнев. Он выглядит таким злым.

Бояться Кагеяму чувство не новое. Куними понимает только сейчас, что боится не самого Тобио, а того, что не выдерживает его пылающего характера. Он опасен, как тлеющая спичка, неосторожно брошенная в лесу. Если у него есть возможность, он разгорается в разрушающее пламя. Его не остановить тогда.

— Да ты дурак что ли, как я могу управлять своими чувствами? — кричит Хината в ответ. Потому что так заведено — заводится один, и второй сразу подхватывает. Они на одной волне эмоций, но в совершенно разном мире чувств. — Откуда я мог знать, что полюблю его, а не тебя?!

В кино в такие моменты герой кусает губы или прижимает ладонь ко рту. А в жизни Куними стоит неподвижно, прислонившись спиной к стене и думает только о том, что неприятно будет, если Кагеяма его заметит. И еще хочется плакать, но в глазах до неприятного зуда сухо. Как хорошо быть Хинатой Шое, которого все любят. И как в его голове, что кажется совершенно пустой, рождаются такие умные мысли.

Как можно управлять своими чувствами? О, Куними очень хочет иметь возможность посмотреть предложенный список людей, выбрать одного и приказать себе влюбиться. Но откуда же он мог знать, что полюбит именно Кагеяму?

Огонь вспыхивает перед ним на мгновение и резко затухает. Никто не уничтожен. Мир все еще стоит, трех китов подобным не испугать. Куними короткими ногтями впивается в ладони и судорожно выдыхает. Куда ему справляться со стихией?

С другой стороны подходит Киндаичи, его лицо мокрое, будто он умывался после долгих слез, а волосы не уложены, как обычно, и падают на глаза.

— Ждешь Кагеяму? — спрашивает он осторожно. Его рука замирает над плечом Куними, и тому приходится с тяжелым вздохом податься навстречу прикосновению. Длинная ладонь мягко, но коротко оглаживает плечо, спускается к локтю и замирает там, касаясь одними кончиками пальцев.

— Не хочу вмешиваться, пойдем домой, — подавшись назад, Куними приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. И от печального сочувствующего взгляда в груди так больно до жалкого всхлипа.

— Ну, пойдем! — он отстраняется и несильно бьет Киндаичи ладонью между лопаток, заставляя его шагнуть вперед. Кажется, Ютару улыбается, хотя со спины этого не понять.

***

Он входит в дом осторожно, с интересом разглядывая интерьер. Трудно понять, таким он представлял себе дом Кагеямы или нет. Тут все слишком просто, сдержанно, сухо и правильно. Внешне Кагеяма тоже именно такой. Но сейчас он подходит к Куними сзади, несмело кладет руки на плечи и слегка опирается, чтобы привстать на носочках. Разница в росте у них небольшая, однако все равно не очень удобно.

Куними поворачивает голову, когда чувствует, как крупные ладони скользят по его плечам и забираются под воротник куртки. Между их лицам всего дюйм или меньше, Куними буквально может разглядеть как сжимается темно-синяя радужка и зрачки становятся больше в его глазах. А говорят еще, что зрачки расширяются, когда смотришь на то, что нравится.

Но он медленно отворачивается от него, стоит Кагеяме потянуться ближе, скользнув взглядом к губам.

— Ты ушел от поцелуя? — растерянно спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Да, — ни к чему это скрывать.

За спиной слышится вздох. Куними позволяет ему еще раз провести руками по плечам и снять с себя куртку, а потом медленно ступает по теплому полу, продолжая осматриваться.

Куними улыбается, тепло, искренне, но Кагеяма не может понять, у него в голове не сочетается, как можно сказать, что не хочешь целовать человека, на которого смотришь с такой щемящей любовью.

— Ты позвал меня на кофе, — доносится голос с кухни. Куними стоит там посредине так естественно и рассматривает нейтральный интерьер, в котором нет никаких знаков принадлежности кому-то, кроме одной грязной кружки с эмблемой какого-то клуба первого дивизиона в раковине.

— Правда в том, что у меня нет кофе, — вздыхает Кагеяма, он сам не понимает, на что рассчитывал, на что надеялся, когда звал Акиру в гости.

— А поцелуи есть, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает тот. Его руки в карманах школьных брюк, рубашка свободно болтается на плечах и над ослабленным галстуком расстегнуты две пуговицы. И Куними улыбается, как будто совсем не обижен. Как будто вчера утром он не плакал, разговаривая с Кагеямой на пороге своего дома, как будто сегодня утром не сбросил звонок и не проигнорировал двадцать два сообщения.

— Выходит, что так, — тихо выдыхает Кагеяма, ему так страшно. Он так виноват, он так сильно чувствует себя виноватым. Что к горлу подступает тошнота. Ему хочется, чтобы Куними не был таким всепрощающим и добрым, он хочет, чтобы тот кричал на него, может, разбил бы что-нибудь, чтобы ударил.

Куними пожимает плечами и делает шаг навстречу, облизывая губы.

— Ладно, давай сюда свои поцелуи, — его нежная улыбка контрастирует в полным боли взглядом.

Они целуются до самого вечера. Стемнеть еще не успевает — летние дни обманчивы, они заставляют думать, что успеешь сделать все запланированное и освещают мир до наступления ночи. Кагеяме приходит больше десятка сообщений от всех сразу, он даже не читает их. Первый раз в жизни он отставляет волейбол в сторону и просто пытается быть человеком.

Куними не ищет никто. Можно подумать, он первый раз не приходит на тренировку.

«Пробовали новую расстановку, где ты в диагонали» — пишет ему Киндаичи.

«Без тебя, конечно, не то такое пробовать» — приходит вдогонку.

«И завтра мы собираемся чемпионат мира смотреть у Мизогучи. Приходи?» — последнее. Куними читает все сообщения, положив голову на плечо Кагеяме, чтобы не выпускать его из объятий. Пишет, что обязательно придет. Когда еще их тренер будет таким невозможным добряком. А потом снова возвращается к поцелуям.

Кагеяма осторожничает, боится ошибиться. В его напряженных движениях чувствуется боязнь потерять концентрацию. На поле сосредоточиться намного проще, никто не смущает, не шепчет на ухо, и прошлые ошибки не давят таким тяжелым грузом. На поле если упустишь мяч, то знаешь, что его еще может подобрать кто-то другой.

Он цепляется за Куними и боится отпустить. А тот никуда и не собирается. Обнимает за плечи, кончиками пальцев проводит по шее, слегка улыбается прямо в губы. И отстраняется стоит только приблизиться к какой-то невидимой границе, обозначающей следующий уровень интимности. Максимально невинно и ласково руками не ниже пояса, мыслями не дальше губ.

Не нырять в океан. Осторожно присесть на берегу, подставить лицо порывам ветра и пальцами ловить пенящиеся гребни волн. Люди тонут в океанах, и никто не может их спасти. Куними хочет уметь ходить по воде.

Когда щелкает замок входной двери, он мягко отстраняется от Кагеямы, напоследок проводя ладонями по его груди и оставляя быстрый поцелуй в уголке губ. Забирая куртку с дивана в гостиной, здоровается с мамой Тобио, высокой строгой темноволосой женщиной. Он на нее похож.

На предложение проводить Куними не позволяет ему даже выйти вместе с ним на улицу. Выходит из дома, ждет, пока за ним захлопнется дверь и выдыхает. Тяжело, ему очень тяжело.

***

«Не тупи» — Куними постоянно говорит ему это. По любому поводу. И всегда оказывается прав. Порой Ютару так сильно тормозит, что когда до него доходит, хочется умереть и чтобы на его надгробии выгравировали эту надпись.

_«Не тупи»._

В мире обязательно должен родиться гений, который победит течение времени. Он придет к берегу Леты, взмахнет руками и повернет ее течение вспять для всех, кому нужно исправить самые большие ошибки своей жизни. Там выстроятся тысячемильные очереди. А Киндаичи будет стоять в самом конце, потому что снова затупит.

Изобретение машины времени вполне может его спасти.

Отмотать бы время назад. И не тупить. Теперь Киндаичи знает, в какой момент нужно было признаться, чтобы они все не были разбиты к настоящему времени. Чтобы, может быть, Куними не был уничтожен тем, что сам натворил. Вернее, тем, что однажды не натворил.

Все могло бы быть. И Киндаичи чувствует себя виноватым. Вероятности съедают его. Если бы сейчас можно бы все исправить одними словами.

На полу Куними пинает ногами одеяло и садится на футоне с раздраженным вздохом. От него редко можно увидеть такой всплеск эмоций, и он оправдывает ожидания сразу после этого — опускает плечи и садится в одну из своих странных поз, которые называет очень удобными. Складывает ноги «бабочкой», словно дразнится хорошей растяжкой, горбится и просовывает сомкнутые ладони между ступней.

— Ты чего? — Киндаичи свешивается с дивана и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча, но замирает в дюйме от него. Его вдруг ударяет током от осознания, что если бы Куними сейчас лежал, то он бы склонялся над его лицом.

Хорошо, что в темноте не видно, как его бросает в жар, лицо, скорее всего краснеет до самой шеи.

— Уснуть не могу, — недовольно шепчет Куними, стискивает руками лодыжки. В слабом свете уличных фонарей из окна, Киндаичи видит только его силуэт и резко очерченные напряженные сухожилия на кистях рук. А потом тот переворачивает их ладонями вверх, и блеклый свет выхватывает красные следы-полумесяцы на коже у основания. Словно он крепко сжимал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями.

Киндаичи уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, как Куними вдруг продолжает.

— Мысли всякие лезут, аж голова болит. Не могу уже, — произносит он, не поворачиваясь.

Значит не я один тут такой, пожираю себя событиями из серии «если бы», думает Киндаичи. Еще, как назло, нет усталости. Тренер дает им отдохнуть три дня, и на их исходе они наконец-то сходят с ума. Экран телефона загорается после нажатия и показывает третий час ночи. Усталость придет завтра во время вечерней тренировки и припечатает их обоих к полу.

А сейчас они не могут сомкнуть глаз в маленькой комнате Киндаичи и полуночничают.

— Уже неделя прошла, мы даже поговорили об этом, — Куними, не переставая говорить, тянется к углу дивана, где на ногах Киндаичи лежит игрушечный Тоторо, и забирает к себе на пол, чтобы обхватить руками и ногами.

_Обними меня так же_ , судорожно вздыхает Киндаичи как можно тише.

— Правда, я позорно разревелся. Не суть. Сейчас все окей. Только, знаешь, временами он так пытается притвориться, что тошно.

— Дерьмово, — сочувствующе тянет Киндаичи на краю дивана. Лицо Куними наполовину выглядывает из-за огромной плюшевой головы. Один огромный глаз тускло сверкает в темноте и тяжело смотрит на Киндаичи. В груди оседает чувство. Оно весит целую тонну и больно давит своей невыраженностью.

— Давай будем признаваться друг другу в любви и представлять, что это говорит тот, кто нам нравится? — выпаливает Киндаичи в темноту, потому что больше не может. Нужно. Просто нужно сделать что-то. Намек. Подать знак. Протянуть руку. Не дать утонуть. Он же чувствует, как Куними позволяет Кагеяме привязать тяжелый камень к своим ногам и пустить на дно.

— А кто тебе нравится? — спрашивает Куними. Голос звучит глухо — он уткнулся лицом в мягкую голову игрушки — и безразлично. Ему любопытно. Киндаичи знает все оттенки равнодушия в его голосе.

— Да какая разница?

— И правда что… — задумчиво отзывается Куними.

Он не соглашается, но и не отказывается. Просто молчит. Какое-то время они лежат в темноте. Киндаичи слушает, как тикают часы на стене, экран телефона показывает четыре часа утра. Через три часа сработает будильник, и они будут невыспавшимися, разбитыми и недовольными болтаться по кухне, словно сомнамбулы. Будет на редкость мерзкое утро, думает Киндаичи. Вслушивается в сопение Акиры, которое постепенно становится все более спокойным и утягивает его в сон.

Утром он встает без будильника за полчаса до нужного времени. В голове тяжело, и мысли плавают как в киселе, неохотно и тягуче. Футон на полу пустой и холодный, Куними ушел уже давно. Подумав секунду, Киндаичи возвращает Тоторо на диван и выглядывает в окно. Посмотреть на просыпающуюся улицу.

На поиски Куними он не идет. Дальше дома тот не исчезнет, его вещи все еще свалены в кучу в углу комнаты. Придет время — вернется. И действительно через какое-то время он, крадучись, подходит к Киндаичи сзади, обнимает за талию и говорит куда-то в шею:  
— Я так люблю тебя.

У Киндаичи сначала волнительно замирает сердце, потом он вспоминает ночной разговор и вздыхает. Кладет свои руки поверх его, несильно сжимает:  
— Я очень люблю тебя, — говорит он тоже. Хорошо, что в этой фразе всего четыре слова. На большее его голос, которым он с утра еще ни с кем не говорил, от волнения не способен.

Куними отстраняется, смотрит на него задумчиво, закусив губу, облизывается. Будто пытается попробовать странное признание на вкус. А потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Не, глупая затея, — обреченно взмахивает рукой и начинает собираться в школу.

По дороге в школу Куними залипает в телефон и снова строчит смски Кагеяме. Дневной Акира разительно отличается от ночного. Пока тот дает волю своим чувствам, откровенно и много говорит, этот молчалив, невозмутим и в его глазах вместо неподъемной тоски ленивое равнодушие. От утренней прохлады он слегка ежится и жмется плечом к Киндаичи в поисках тепла.

Сегодня. Мысленно ставит точку Ютару. Стискивает ремень школьной сумки в кулак и смотрит в сторону. А на уроке случайно исписывает целиком последнюю страницу в тетради, сочиняя речь. Приходится притвориться, что забыл тетрадь дома и получить выговор от учителя.

После уроков, пошатавшись у автоматов с напитками и так ничего и не купив, Киндаичи возвращается и садится напротив Куними в пустом классе. До тренировки есть еще час, и они никуда не уходят. После урока здесь душно, как бы не задувал в окно свежий весенний ветер, несущий липкий сладкий запах цветущих деревьев. Куними лежит на парте и бездумно водит по ней непишущим концом карандаша.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Киндаичи и слегка гордится собой. Голос не дрожит, он не заикается, не сбивается. Это звучит уверенно и серьезно.

— Я же тебе еще утром сказал, глупая затея, не надо, — устало говорит Куними.

— Черт… — Киндаичи планировал не это. Вся его решимость и собранность уходит на предыдущие три слова. Сейчас у него нет ничего. Он рассыпается, прижимает основания ладоней ко лбу, судорожно втягивая приоткрытым ртом воздух. Он не знает, как объяснить. Сейчас он действительно будет заикаться. И его голос сорвется. — Забудь ты про ту идею, тупо это все. Я вообще не об этом. Ты мне правда. Нравишься. Вот. Давно уже. Не знаю, почему раньше не говорил.

Куними медленно приподнимается с парты, выпрямляется, хватается за край столешницы, будто сейчас упадет. Смотрит в парту и хлопает глазами. Кажется, дышать забывает. Выглядит он так расстроенно, будто он это специально делал все эти годы. Будто намеренно был таким насмешливым, спокойным, отстраненным и близким. Будто это был его план — влюбить в себя Киндаичи. Но в последний момент он передумал. А Киндаичи все равно влюбился.

— Только не это, — он качает головой и улыбается болезненно, истерично, посмеивается. Как будто сейчас сорвется. — Так хреново. Прости.

— Да я понимаю. Просто так задолбало это все. Не хочу, чтобы у нас друг от друга какие-то тайны были, — Киндаичи успокаивающе кладет руку на стол перед ним. Куними глядит на нее печально, а губы еще растянуты в нелепой, приклеенной к лицу улыбке. — Ты не должен ничего делать.

— Ладно, — кивает он, резким движением отбрасывает челку с глаз и снова становится спокойным. Обычным, привычным, родным Акирой Куними. — Спасибо, что сказал.

***

Когда Куними первый раз целует Киндаичи, на улице осень осыпает с деревьев цветную листву. Через полчаса у них начнется тренировка, и они в спортинвых костюмах шатаются неподалеку от школы, слушая музыку в одних наушниках на двоих. Возможно, по крайней мере Киндаичи думает, что ему не кажется: Куними нравится вот так.

Вся их жизнь проходит от тренировки до тренировки уже который год. И если что-то происходит, то это почти всегда перед тренировкой или после нее. События в их жизни всегда близко к какой-то тренировке. И обозначить конкретный момент бывает сложно.  
Киндаичи пытается.

Куними целует его за полчаса до последней тренировки перед выходными на завершающей неделе осени. На улице пасмурно и дует ветер, с очередным порывом ветра куча листьев кружится в воздухе, рассыпается и летит в их сторону, а Куними, вытащив из уха наушник, аккуратно прячет его Киндаичи за воротник футболки. Потом, не отрывая пальцев от его шеи, обнимает и прижимается к губам.

Это первый поцелуй Ютару. Он дрожит и слишком радостно, порывисто обнимает его в ответ. И после сдавленного выдоха в губы, его руки смущенно замирают на спине Акиры.

Чтобы первый поцелуй был с тем, в кого влюблен, всем ли так везет?

— Не тупи, а, — ласково усмехается Акира, и они целуются. Дует сухой холодный ветер, шуршат опавшие листья, летая под ногами. У Киндаичи кружится голова от счастья.

Когда они слышат подбадривающий свист Маттсуна и Макки, то нехотя останавливаются, и Куними тут же качает головой:  
— Заткнись. Не надо. И да, если захочешь, можешь сам в следующий раз так сделать.

Ханамаки советует им поосторожней выбирать места для обжиманий, а то так вся школа будет знать об их отношениях, и клятвенно заверяет их, что они сами не расскажут ни одной живой душе. Они не сплетники. Не сплетники ведь, да, Маттсун? Нет, конечно, нет.

Следующий раз наступает нескоро, Киндаичи собирается с духом и каждый раз проваливает сборы. Он изучает взглядом губы Акиры, их мягкий плавный изгиб и яркие трещинки, по ним хочется бесконечно долго проводить языком. И когда он наконец бросается в этот омут — решившись ни с того, ни с сего, когда они пишут эссе по современной литературе — то все прошлые занятия отходят на второй план.

И поцелуи становятся самой приятной привычкой. Вместо приветствия, на прощания, когда затягивает молчание, когда проигрывает в видеоигру, когда на губах остается капля мороженого. Он особо не ищет повода, он чувствует, что Куними не против и пользуется этим сполна, захлебываясь счастьем, когда прохладные руки обнимают его за шею, а длинное стройное тело вплотную прижимается к нему.

— Насколько, по шкале от одного до десяти, ты счастлив, когда целуешь меня? — спрашивает Куними, когда они валяются на расстеленных футонах на полу и его губы горят от долгих поцелуев. Перед этим он с тяжелым выдохом отрывается от Киндаичи и прячет лицо в руках, потому что уже просто невозможно. У него или совсем опустеют легкие, или сотрутся губы, или он просто кончит, потому что все это так _слишком_.

— …пятьдесят? — глядя на него сверху вниз, усмехается Киндаичи печально и, помолчав, спрашивает в ответ. — А ты?

Куними отводит взгляд, держа его за руку.

— Будет больно, — ровно говорит он.

— Все равно скажи, — Киндаичи как будто одним твердым, но боязливым тоном заставляет его снова посмотреть в глаза. А сам выглядит как упрямый ребенок — губы надуты, брови сошлись на переносице.

— …пять.

— Так много? — он широко распахивает глаза, неверяще качает головой, Куними ничего не отвечает, прикрывает глаза и, запрокинув голову, шумно втягивает носом воздух. Потом опускается лбом на плечо Киндаичи и задумчиво бормочет, прерываясь на короткие смешки, насквозь пропитанные сожалением.

— Я бы хотел любить тебя. Представляешь, у нас были бы взаимные чувства. Типа я тоже в тебя влюблен был бы. Мы бы тогда тихонько так держались за руки на уроках, оставались после тренировок в пустой раздевалке и целовались…

— Или что-нибудь еще делали?.. — грустно улыбается Киндаичи, шепча ему на ухо и почти касаясь губами.

— Или что-нибудь еще, — соглашается Куними. Он надеется, что тому сейчас хоть немного хорошо от того, что он рядом, поэтому обнимает Киндаичи, гладит его по спине, едва задевает в невесомом поцелуе ключицу, выглядывающую из-под воротника футболки. И ему правда очень интересно, как это все ощущалось, если бы он любил Киндаичи.

А Ютару выныривает на поверхность своего омута, жадно хватает ртом воздух и хочет бить кулаком в стену, пока не сотрет костяшки в мясо или пока внутри не станет до звона пусто. Он скоро сойдет с ума. Это все продолжается как по кругу — он протягивает руку, надеясь что Куними позволит увести себя как можно дальше. Но он только хватается за нее покрепче и ныряет в чужой бескрайний океан. Конечно, когда он снова будет слишком отчаянно тонуть, Киндаичи вытянет его к себе, чтобы потом снова отпустить.


End file.
